Hobbies
by Sakura-no-Tamashi
Summary: It's something they watned to know. In the end, Yukiko and Chie needs to take up a hobby. Shonen ai and fluff ahead


Hobbies

By

Sakura-no-Tamashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4.

Author's note: A little bunny popped into my head and said "WRITE ME". Well, I hopeyou like this silly little thing. By the way, constructive criticism is appreciated

Summary: Chie and Yukiko need a hobby.

Warnings: Nothing extreme. I rated it T due to boy's kissing other boys. Oh, and some sap.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's perfect!"

"I don't know Chie. Are you sure we should step in?" asked the dark haired as she nervous stirred her instant ramen.

Both Chie and Yukiko were eating lunch on the rooftop of Yasogami High.

The short hair brunette rolled her eyes. She got up and began pacing.

"Of course! I mean have you _**seen**_ the looks Naoto-kun gives Souji-kun. It's obvious that she likes him."

"Um…" Yukiko fidgeted.

"Besides Souji-kun has been give her looks as well. They _**have**_ to like each other."

"You know Souji-kun is a good person. After all, he could be just comforting her. I mean she just recovered after we rescued her from the TV World."

"No way, I mean they have been constantly together for the last two weeks. That's a little too much time to comfort over something you accept."

Chie put her hand on her hips and looked at Yukiko.

Yukiko nervously looked around. She suddenly looked worried.

"Are you sure we should be matchmaking? I mean, I think Kanji-kun may like Naoto-kun."

Chie shrugged.

"Well, it's his loss. He should have said something earlier. Besides, I think Souji-kun made it clear what his intentions were."

"All right fine. You convinced me." Yukiko replied before she crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Chie.

"But we should at least ask Yosuke-kun for help. I mean he is Souji-kun best friend."

Chie wrinkled her nose.

"We could do that Yukiko but he has a tendency to get Souji-kun in trouble. Last time, both ended up in jail and let's not forget the malt shop incident."

Yukiko sigh.

"Alright, how are we going to do this?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

After school…

Both Chie and Yukiko searched the school for their silver haired teammate.

"Ugh!"

Chie pulled her hair in frustration before she turned toward Yukiko.

"Where is he? We've search the _**WHOLE**_ school. Where could he have…oh! Rise!"

Both girls spotted the former red-haired idol standing near the entrance of the school.

Rise turned and waved at both Chie and Yukiko.

"Oh, hey sempai! What's wrong?"

Rise looked worried. Her eyes suddenly widened. She wrung hands and nibbled on her lower lip.

"Has there been…?"

Both Chie and Yukiko's eyes widened and shook their head furiously. They assured the former idol there had been no attack.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she looked at her teammates curiously.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"Well…" started Yukiko.

"Have you seen Souji-kun around? We can't seem to find him." Interrupted Chie.

"Oh, you're looking for Sempai! Hmm…" Rise looked thoughtful.

"Ah! I saw him and Yosuke-sempai leave together. Well, it seemed more like Yosuke-sempai dragged Souji-sempai somewhere. He seemed really agitated for some reason."

"Souji-kun?" Both girls chorused in surprise.

"No, Yosuke-sempai. Anyways, I heard they were going to Samegawa Flood Plains."

Both Chie and Yukiko looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks Rise-chan."

"No, problem. Tell Sempai I said, 'Hi! ~ '."

Chie muttered 'that girl'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Chie?" asked Yukiko tentatively.

"Hmm…" She turned Yukiko with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why would Yosuke-kun be agitated with Souji-kun?"

Chie stopped for a moment before continuing toward the Samegawa Flood Plains.

"I think…Yosuke feels neglected. He and Souji-kun have not hung out for awhile. He's spent most of the last two weeks with Naoto-kun. Like you said before Yukiko, he is Souji-kun best friend. Not only that, from what Yosuke tells me, Souji-kun is one the few people that he can really talk to about Saki-sempai. Souji-kun is his confidant, I guess."

"That's our leader for you. He's always looks out for all of us." Yukiko smiled softly. "Oh, there they are!"

"SHHHHH!!!"

Both Chie and Yukiko let out a surprised squeak before both were pulled behind a tree.

"Kanji-kun? Naoto-kun?"

"What are you two doing here?" Chie asked suspiciously.

"We saw Yosuke-sempai drag out leader here. We just followed." Replied Kanji with a shrug.

"So, what's happening?" whispered Chie as she tried to get a better view both of Souji and Yosuke.

Yukiko peeked around the tree all four where hiding behind.

"Currently our observations have yielded no results. So we must continue our observation. Would you care to join us?" asked Naoto politely, yet there was an undercurrent on excitement in here voice.

"Sure, it not like we have other thing to do, right Yukiko."

"Huh? Uh…right! But can't we move closer? I can hardly hear them."

Naoto shook her head.

"If we were to move closer there is a higher possibility of detection. We should remain where we are."

"If you say so."

Yukiko fidget nervously before turning her attention toward Souji and Yosuke.

Yosuke began pacing back and forth. Souji crossed his arms and calmly watch the other boy. Then Yosuke stopped, turned toward Souji and began gesturing wildly. He stopped and then looked down. Souji took a step forward and uncrossed his arms.

Yosuke looked away and for moment they all saw a fleeting look of hurt on Souji's face. Souji took a step forward and gently placed his hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

They watch as Souji's hand gently cup Yosuke face and planted a sweet kiss on the other's lips. One of Yosuke's hands gently rested on Souji's waist. His other hand buried in Souji silver hair.

All four felt embarrassed for watching such a private moment. At the same, none of them could look away.

Eventually, the two broke apart. Souji had a tiny smile on his face that was accompanied by a blush. Yosuke on the other hand nervously ruffled his hair before holding Souji's hand.

Souji turned toward the group hiding place and waved. He grinned, while Yosuke suddenly turned beet red.

"Hey, Chie." Yukiko said weakly and return the wave half heartedly.

"Yeah, Yukiko?" Chie smiled nervous at Souji and gave a little wave.

Both girls watch as Naoto race down and small hill to congratulate both of the boys. Kanji followed her down at a sedated paceS.

"I think we may need a hobby."


End file.
